Naruto's Legacy
by Shashwat
Summary: I haven’t planned it all out but here is what I got for now. Naruto returns from his 3 year old training journey with Jiraiya to find Konoha almost as he left it, knowing he would be leaving again. NaruXSakuXOC No threesome.Will be a long story.
1. Prologue

**Naruto's Legacy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto.**

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic here and I hope I can capture your attention in a positive way. Because this is my first time, I would like a few reviews to see if I should continue this story and to build my confidence because I plan for it to be long. But if no one is reading it, I would rather not waste my time. Thanks. This prologue will be short.

Summary: I haven't planned it all out but here is what I got for now. Naruto returns from his 3 year old training journey with Jiraiya to find Konoha almost as he left it. He had a melancholy feeling as he knew that he would be leaving for one year again after a short while.

**Prologue: Naruto's Return**

Tsunade was sleeping soundly on her desk at the hokage office when Shizune barged in destroying the door into oblivion and waking the fifth hokage from her nap.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing Shizune?" Tsunade roared with an intense glare directed at her apprentice whose face showed a little fear but was still focused on the task at hand.

"I'm sorry Tsunade sama, but word has just gotten around that Naruto and Jiraiya are back from their trip" said Shizune knowing she would be forgiven about the incident with the door.

"WHAT?" Tsunade screamed with relieved and surprised look on her face. "Get them in my office immediately."

"Yes Tsunade sama" she said as she disappered to find them.

Meanwhile at konoha's outer walls…

"It's sad that I will have to leave again" he said to his sensei as he approached the guards situated at the outer walls. "But I guess it would be best."

"You don't have to feel so down about it ." Jiraiya said as he walked along with him." This time it'll only be for a year, you know."

"Is that you , Naruto?" asked one of the guards while failing to keep a straight face as he could feel a powerful aura coming from him. "You look way stronger, just how powerful are you now?" Shikamaru smiled and told another guard to inform the hokage about their return.

"It's been a while, eh Shikamaru." Naruto said while giving hin that foxy grin of his. "I bet I can kick everyone's ass now." He bragged and Shikamaru chuckled a bit. "I guess some people never change." He said smiling.

"Well , see you around." Naruto said as Jiraiya told him to come with him to the hokage's office as Tsunade would probably like to see them after all this while.

Back at he Hokage's Office:

Jiraiya and Naruto burst through the window of the hokage's office causing Tsunade to frown. "Great, another thing added to the 'to repair' list. I'll have to make some stupid excuse to convince the carpenter that it really was unintentional this time and that he shouldn't complain about making some more money. But it was the 256th time that this had happened in the past three years and she could see where he was coming from." Thought Tsunade as she turned towards the two new faces responsible for the damage.

"You're gonna pay for that window" she sighed as she was interrupted by a blonde haired, 15 year old, and handsome? shinobi.

"We're back, Oba-chan." He said causing a few veins to pop on her forehead and Jiraiya to slowly back up a few feet.

Author's Note: Well that was the prologue. Hope you liked it. I will wait for a couple of reviews before deciding how long to make this story but hopefully it will turn out over 40000 words or even longer. I'm not suer yet. Thanks for your time, and just to let you know, I update quicker than others because I don't like to keep my audience waiting. Please PM if you have any questions.


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Legacy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto.**

**Important **author's note: So how is the story so far? I apologize for the spelling errors I noticed later. I hope this chapter will have less of those. Anyways, I'm planning for Naruto to have a choice between Sakura and an OC I'll introduce later. So what do you guys think? I put up a POLL. The results might influence my thinking so please vote. Also kyuubi will not be evil and Naruto will be very strong.

**Chapter 1: Bittersweet Reunion 1**

Previously in Naruto's Legacy:

Jiraiya and Naruto burst through the window of the hokage's office causing Tsunade to frown. "Great, another thing added to the 'to repair' list. I'll have to make some stupid excuse to convince the carpenter that it really was unintentional this time and that he shouldn't complain about making some more money. But it was the 256th time that this had happened in the past three years and she could see where he was coming from." thought Tsunade as she turned towards the two new faces responsible for the damage.

"You're gonna pay for that window" she sighed as she was interrupted by a blonde haired, 15 year old, and surprisingly handsome? shinobi.

"We're back, Oba-chan." He said causing a few veins to pop on her forehead and Jiraiya to slowly back up a few feet.

She looked at Naruto and noticed he was in a similar orange jumpsuit to that he was wearing when he left but it had black at the shoulders. He didn't look like the child he was before he left, instead he looked rather handsome and his growth spurt had taken him to Tsunade's height.

He looked stronger and his eyes still burned with 'the power of youth' as Lee would put it. Although she could sense his strength, she was glad to see that nothing had changed on the inside. He was still the same old Naruto that everyone knew.

Her thoughts were interrupted though, as she realized that the brat had called her an old hag but she didn't care right now. She was just glad to have the two most important people in her life back. She rushed towards Naruto with astounding speed and embraced him, tears of happiness flowing from her eyes.

"Jeez granny, I wasn't gone that long and what would everyone say if they found out that the hokage was crying?" said Naruto although he was equally emotional about all this on the inside.

After a while Tsunade and Naruto parted and she went back to her desk, suddenly turning serious.

"Naruto, you have 3 days off to go and meet all of your old friends" said Tsunade. "Enjoy your time off, you've earned it but don't let too many villagers see you. They won't be happy to see you back in the village as those bastards have still not opened their eyes and realized that you are actually konoha's savior.

"Thanks, Tsunade sama, I'll make good use of this time." said Naruto actually showing his mother-like figure some respect.

He vanished in a poof of smoke as Tsunade focused all her attention on the remaining visitor, Jiraiya. "So, how long are you staying this time?" she said evidently sad that he and Naruto would be leaving for again after a few days.

"Two weeks at most." Replied Jiraiya and Tsunade suddenly spoke up.

"TWO weeks? You've just been away for 3 years and now you want to leave again only after staying for two weeks?" Tsunade shouted, although knowing there was a very small chance of her changing Jiraiya's mind.

"You know the situation, Tsunade. He's learned almost everything I had to teach him and is probably stronger than me due to the kyuubi. But that's not enough to keep him alive for long. Akatsuki will come after him because there are only 2 more bijuu for them to obtain before its Naruto's turn. But there is some good news from the konoha spy in the akatsuki.

Tsunade gasped at the mention of Naruto being stronger than Jiraiya but realized that it was bound to happen sooner or later. She also knew that it would be best for Naruto to train with Jiraiya some more as it would take more than Naruto's current power to be a match for the tough akatsuki members.

Tsunade suddenly realized the last bit of information that the perverted toad sennin had given her. "Wait, did you say a konoha spy in Akatsuki?" asked Tsunade. When Jiraiya nodded she continued "Care to explain why even the hokage has no idea about this?"

He nodded once more before sitting down on the chair opposite the hokage's table.

"Now me and Danzou are the only people who know about this but on that fateful day that Itachi wiped out the rest of the Uchiha." Tsunade interrupted "So you're telling me that Itachi Uchiha is the konoha ninja part of akatsuki?" she asked her eyeballs elongating.

Jiraiya nodded once more and continued

"Now as I was saying, Itachi actually killed the Uchiha clan on the third and fourth's orders and for the sake of konoha. The Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the other clans and become the superior clan in konoha. Afterwards as he could no longer stay in konoha due to the circumstances he was given an S- rank long term mission by the third to infiltrate akatsuki and provide us with info on their plans. There were 10 akatsuki. Sasori, Diedara, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakzu, Hidan , Itachi and their leader. We have received reports that Kakazu and Hidan were killed in battles with the 6 tailed and 5 tailed bijuu respectively. While Pein and Konan were planning on quitting akatsuki and were killed by their leader."

"So what info has Itachi gathered about the leader?" asked Tsunade swallowing the new information calmly.

"He's not 100% sure but he says that of the 6 remaining akatsuki, 3 of them including him are afraid of the leader and his powers and don't want to be a part of Akatsuki anymore, but are afraid they'll be killed if they try to leave. So they are trying to find a way to kill the other 3 akatsuki. They will become our allies later if we ever have to fight against the remaining 3."

"Sasuke will not be happy to hear the truth about his brother. That all the power he has obtained to get his revenge on Itachi is meaningless." Said Tsunade clearly disturbed she wasn't let in on the secret before.

"Anyways have you told Naruto yet?" asked Tsunade eager to hear his answer.

"If you mean the truth about his family, then no but I plan on telling him on our trip and giving him the scroll on 'that' jutsu before long." Replied Jiraiya.

"You know he might hate you for keeping it from him for so long" she said.

"I know but that was what his father wished for" he replied calmy. "Come on, lets get something to drink. Its been a while since our last drink."

"Shizune will be disappointed in me but let's go anyways. I need to release all this tension and what better way than to drown some alcohol, eh Jiraiya?

They made their way towards the bar.

Author's note:

How is the story coming along? Who is Naruto's father (lol, most of you already know)?

And just how powerful is the akatsuki leader? I decided to further the story even without any reviews. But now I seriously need them to keep going. Thanks and see you soon with a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Legacy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto.**

Author's note: I still haven't gotten many reviews but that's okay. Even the couple reviews that I've gotten are enough for now to fuel my imagination to write the next chapter. I hope that you guys will like this chapter and if you don't be sure to tell me what you disliked about it so I can do better next time. Enjoy.

To answer Dmanplayer723's question, Naruto already has sage mode right now.

**Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunion 2**

Previously in Naruto's Legacy:

"If you mean the truth about his family, then no but I plan on telling him on our trip and giving him the scroll on 'that' jutsu before long." replied Jiraiya.

"You know he might hate you for keeping it from him for so long" she said.

"I know but that was what his father wished for" he replied calmy. "Come on, lets get something to drink. It's been a while since our last drink."

"Shizune will be disappointed in me but let's go anyways. I need to release all this tension and what better way than to drown some alcohol, eh Jiraiya?

They made their way towards the bar.

Naruto made his way towards his best friend, Sakura's house. He was thinking about how before he left, Sakura had very strong feelings for Sasuke and if she had gotten over them yet. Don't get him wrong, he still would fulfill his promise of bringing Sasuke back but he just had a little hope that he could bring him back because he was almost like his brother and not because his crush loved him.

He walked towards Sakura's house silently in thought and was surprised to hear someone calling his name.

"Naruto, I heard you were back. It's great to see you again. We must have a spar to display the power of youth." exclaimed Lee putting on the nice-guy pose with his right thumb pointing up and a flashing smile on his face complete with sparkly eyes.

"It's nice to see you too, Lee but I will have to turn down your offer on the spar because I just came back like half an hour ago and want to meet all my old friends. Hi Tenten, Neji, he greeted. I heard you guys are already chunin along with every other member of the konoha 9 except Sasuke and me." He said with a smile on his face at Lee's tactics.

"Yeah, Naruto. Everyone except me, Sakura and Ino made it as a chunin the second time and then we formed a team together and became chunins in the next chunin exam." explained Tenten all the while staring at Naruto and his new appearance with a dreamy look on her face. She recognized all his new features and couldn't make out what made him appear so sexy but she wasn't complaining.

"It's nice to see you too, Naruto" joined Neji while snapping to cure Tenten's gaze.

"Why did you snap, Neji?" proclaimed Naruto obviously confused by the Hyuuga's sudden actions.

"I just felt my fingers tensing up." Lied Neji thinking Naruto would buy it.

"Oh." He said discarding the action from his thoughts. "Well, would you guys like to come with me to Sakura chan and the rest of my friends?" he asked not wanting to make them feel that he did not enjoy their company.

"Sorry Naruto, said Neji. We are actually going out on a mission right now and Lee wanted to see you before we left. See you when we get back"

"See ya." Said Naruto waving to them as they made their way towards the gates of konoha to complete their mission. He continued his walk to Sakura's house and was distracted as he realized he was right in front of his most favorite restaurant in the village.

He decided to give the old man and his daughter Ayame a visit and get in some lunch before going to meet the rest of his friends.

When he walked closer he was surprised to see his former sensei there and not so surprised to see Chouji and his team there.

"Hi Kakashi sensei, Chouji, Ino, and shikamaru. Wow Chouji, I never thought you could get so fa- I mean I never thought your bones would grow so much in the three years that I was gone. You still haven't changed much though Shikamaru."he said. He also noticed Ino looking up at him with expecting eyes and suddenly said "You've certainly become a beautiful kunoichi now, Ino. How many date offers do you receiver in a day?" He chuckled.

"Thanks for the compliment. Isin't it great that I can use my big bones to fight evil and at the same time still enjoy eating knowing that it will only make my bones grow stronger and larger so that I can fight with more power.?" Said Chouji while not noticing the rest his friends looking away from him as he was too busy slurping down his (insert insanely high number here)th bowl of pork ramen.

"I'm glad to see that you noticed." Ino said while thinking what took Naruto so long.

Ino was in awe at the new Naruto that lay before her eyes. She couldn't even imagine that he would become so handsome and mature in only a span of 3 years. Heck, she couldn't even think of Naruto being like this in a century. She wasn't interested however because she had grown apart from Sasuke but closer to a certain someone in the past few years. Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Chouji were not too surprised at the new Naruto as they weren't gay but they still noticed that he had become a lot stronger.

They all greeted him before Kakashi spoke.

"It's nice to have you back Naruto. You've grown a lot. Would you like to join us for lunch?" he asked.

Naruto gave this a thought as he knew that Sakura could get a little mad if she was the last friend that he saw when he came back from his journey. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud gurgling sound which he realized came from his stomach causing him to put his hands behind his head in embarrassment and his friends to sigh thinking that in this matter Naruto would always remain the same.

"Well, I guess I really don't have a choice now, do I." he said as he made his way towards the vacant seat towards Ino's left. The seating positions were Naruto on the way left, Ino, then Chouji, next to him Kakashi and finally Shikamaru.

"Is that you, Naruto?" asked Ayame the daughter of the chef. "It's great to have you back. We missed your business, you know. Our sales took a real dip considering how much you put away in one go. Why after you left the only person to eat that much is the big-boned gentleman sitting here.

She already knew about Chouji's hatred for being called fat as she had experienced it first hand.

Flashback:

Chouji was on his fifth bowl of ramen slurping away at the noodles and enjoying his meal. Though he wasn't bothering anyone, the 23 year old male next to him decided he would poke some fun at the over ripe ninja.

"Hey fatso, could you eat a little more quietly?" he said snickering.

"All that slurping is really getting on my nerves."

Chouji suddenly stopped eating surprising Ayame and the man next to him.

"What did you just call me?" he glared sending a cold wave down everyone's spine.

The male, Jack Grass as he was known thought that chouji was just trying to act tough and decided to have some more fun with him.

"I called you fatso, you sorry, overweight and chubby excuse for a ninja. Can you even fight? I bet your best move involves eating some kind of candy which will power you up or something and then you'll just begin your feast on the opponent." He laughed.

This pushed the little-ok not so little ninja over the top as Jack was not too far from the truth with his little prediction. "Ok, now you're going down." He burped grabbing Jack by the throat and throwing him outside while he followed. Ayame couldn't see what went on outside but Jack Grass was never seen in Ichiraku Ramen again which satisfied Ayame but she was a little saddened by the loss of a customer.

Flashback End:

"Hi Ayame-san, tell the old geezer I said hi ." Naruto said breaking Ayame from her thoughts.

"Hey, I'm not that old yet." said Ichiraku appearing from behind Ayame with another bowl of pork ramen for Chouji and veg ramen for Ino who was on a strictly vegetarian diet.

"So, you'll have the usual right, 6 bowls of pork miso and 3 bowls of beef if I remember correctly." Causing Kakashi to look up from his orange covered book and glance at his wallet nervously before continuing to read.

"Actually, my height isn't the only thing that's grown in those three years. Now I think I'll need at least 8 bowls of pork miso and 5 bowls of beef ramen to satisfy my growing body."

Now this caused Kakashi to completely drop his perverted book and look at Naruto in a pleading way that said something along the lines of "Don't you have even a little pity for your old sensei?"

Naruto, having gotten a tiny bit smarter over the years realized what Kakashi was hinting at before looking up at the chef and saying "Actually I'm extra hungry today so make that 9 bowls of pork miso."

Kakashi was left seriously regretting ever asking Naruto to eat with him. He wondered' How the hell did I forget his appetite? I should have known that my wallet would have been empty by the end of this. If only the sharingan allowed me to see how big a person's stomach is.

"Wow, I'm stuffed." said Naruto after only 10 minutes causing everyone to look at him in astonishment.

"How did you finish 14 bowls of ramen so fast?" asked Ino. "You are a really fast eater, you know."

"Uh thanks." said Naruto before he noticed the sudden increase in killing intent in around him.

"NARUTOOooooooo!!!!!!!!!" came a scream which he immediately recognized as Sakura's voice.

"How long have you been in konoha? Why didn't you come find me , you idiot? What , meeting me after 3 years is not important but obviously flirting with Ino is, huh?

"Wait Saku-." He was cut off by a punch to the face which knocked sent him flying through the street and straight into a pole before he slid down it and lay unconscious on the ground.

She turned to everyone and said "I'll take care of this. See ya." leaving everyone with a slightly shocked expression and Kakashi with a very long bill.

Naruto woke up later on a bench with Sakura next to him.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, Sakura chan." He said rubbing the spot where he had taken a deadly blow. "But at least I know how strong you've gotten now." He continued giving her his trademark foxy grin causing her to blush? a little.

"Well you shouldn't have took so long to find me." she said. "It made me think my feelings weren't important for you, baka."

"You know you'll always be my best friend Sakura chan and nothing will ever change that" He said surprised that she was so hurt by his actions. "Now come on, let's drop by the academy. I still haven't met Iruka sensei yet."

"Ok, Naruto." She said as they got up and made their way towards the academy.

"What's up man?" someone shouted towards Naruto whose voice seemed awfully familiar to him. He turned around to see Kiba, a big wolf-like creature, Hinata and a freak wearing a hood.

"Hey Kiba, where's Akamaru?" Naruto said slightly confused that Kiba would go anywhere without his trusty canine friend.

"You're looking at him." Kiba grinned as he patted the 'big wolf-like creature'.

"Hey Kiba, be careful. That big wolf might bite you or something." He said gaining a bark from the wolf and a knock-to-the-head by Sakura.

"That is Akamaru, you idiot." She said wondering how someone could be so dense.

"Ow, that hurt. Anyways what did you feed him, some kind of doggy steroids or something?" getting another knock from Sakura.

"Alright, alright. It was just a joke."

"Um, hi Naruto kun." said Hinata sweating nervously.

"Hey there Hinata" he said before leaning in closer to her making her blush a very dark shade of pink before saying "You should keep your eyes open Hinata. I think the guy behind you is a stalker." pointing towards Shino.

"He doesn't remember me." said Shino sounding hurt and started crying.

"Um actually, that's Shino, our friend." said Kiba fighting the urge to laugh at Naruto's choice of words.

"Oh yeah, the bug guy." He said as a light bulb went off in his head.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't remember you under that hood." He continued.

"It's okay Naruto, I'm used to it anyways." Shino responded still crying but now inside his mind.

"Well, we'll get going now. See ya!" Naruto said.

"Bye." They said before continuing on their way.

Naruto and Sakura continued walking until they noticed the familiar academy before them. They continued their way inside when they stopped before Iruka's classroom.

Meanwhile Iruka was just on his way towards the class after his trip to the little boys room.(bathroom) 'I heard Naruto was back' he thought before a smile came on his face.

Naruto opened the door and walked causing a duster carefully positioned to fall when the next person walked in to fall on his head.

Author's Note: Well How did you like it? Anyways you guys might wanna take some time to answer the poll because no one has answered yet. Pwease. Until next time then.


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Legacy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto.**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took a little longer because I damaged my hand.

**Thanks for all the encouragement guys. I'm going to keep writing considering I get time. Don't forget to check out my poll in my profile. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3: A Not so Happy Welcome**

Previously in Naruto's Legacy:

Naruto and Sakura continued walking until they noticed the familiar academy before them. They continued their way inside when they stopped before Iruka's classroom.

Meanwhile Iruka was just on his way towards the class after his trip to the little boys room.(bathroom) 'I heard Naruto was back' he thought before a smile came on his face.

Naruto opened the door and walked causing a duster carefully positioned to fall when the next person walked in to fall on his head.

"I told you sensei'd totally fall for it." Konohamaru cackled to his two friends Moegi and the other guy with snot dripping from his nose (I can't remember his name).

"He's gonna blow." Shouted Konohamaru and pretended to duck for cover. "Uh, that's not Iruka sensei." Moegi said causing Konohamaru's ears to perk up to see who it was.

"Boss!" he said looking scared and delighted at the same time due to the sight of his boss looking so strong only after 3 years of training.

"Konohamaru." Naruto shouted a little way to calmly as he walked near to him and his group.

Meanwhile Sakura was laughing her head off outside remembering how Naruto had once used the same trick on Kakashi sensei when he was late to their class.

"That Konohamaru is just like Naruto" she giggled deciding to stay outside the classroom and wait until the storm had cooled off.

Konohamaru rushed near Naruto with a look of regret and pride at the same time thinking that his boss and soon-to-be rival was a very strong shinobi and had gotten way more handsome over the years.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hard punch to the head. When he looked up, he saw Naruto with a proud and annoyed look on his face.

"I thought I taught you to only use the duster trick on teachers, you idiot" Naruto said to Konohamaru with a glare although he was a little proud in his mind that his student was turning out just like him.

"Sorry, boss," Konohamaru said with his head a little down, "but I was expecting Iruka sensei and I had no idea you were back. It's impossible to see who's on the other side of the door beforehand."

"He's right Naruto." said Sakura now walking in with Iruka who had found Sakura waiting outside the classroom.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto grumbled looking annoyed that Sakura chan had heard that.

"Alright, class is dismissed." Said Iruka sending a wave of cheers through the students. "and Konohamaru I want you to come early on Monday with a 500 word essay on why you shouldn't use tricks like that on your senseis."

He groaned. "Can't you forgive me this time, Iruka sensei?" he pleaded hoping to get away from his assignment.

"Not a chance" he responded getting a few laughs from the other students.

"Awwwww." He sighed seeing there was no way he could talk himself out of this one. "Naruto boss, can we have a spar after you're done talking to Iruka sensei? Iwant to see how much stronger you've grown." He asked Naruto while heading to the door.

"Sure. Wait for me in the fields." Naruto said not wanting to let his student down.

Konahamaru walked out with his friends while thinking of what kind of techniques his boss had thought of to make 'that' jutsu more deadly.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, Konohamaru." His friends said.

"Aw. Can't you wait to watch our spar?" he questioned hoping he would change their minds.

"Sorry, we have to get a head-start on our group project and since you won't help anyways and will probably just goof around, we thought we could get it done on our own" they said getting a thanks from Konohamaru.

"See ya." They said before heading off together towards Moegi's house. (They're actually going to work on their project and not anything like all you perverts are thinking.)

"Bye."

"It's nice to be back." Said Naruto as Iruka gave him a quick hug.

"You've grown up to be so big and strong." He said while holding back tears.

"You bet!" Naruto said showing off his muscles getting a knock to head from Sakura and a chuckle from Iruka.

'Wow, look at those muscles. It makes me wanna jump on him and have my way!!' screamed inner Sakura causing Sakura to blush a little and question why she had thought about Naruto like that in his mind.

'He's only a friend.' She reminded her inner self getting a laugh and 'Not for long. You better make your move while he's still untaken'. Causing Sakura to blush even harder.

"Hey Sakura chan, do you have a fever or something?" questioned Naruto putting a hand on her (enormous) forehead.

"N-n-no Naruto. Thanks for your concern. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said a little too quickly and hurried away getting a confused look from Naruto and Iruka.

"Well, I'll get going sensei." He said. "I don't wanna keep the brat waiting for too long." He chuckled.

"You know Naruto, that brat is just like you." Iruka smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said as he made made his way towards the field where he was going to have an exciting one jutsu match with his pupil. 'I can't wait to see what he's come up with' he thought getting a little excited.

"So you didn't run away boss." Said Konohamaru just to get on Naruto's nerves.

"Of course I didn't, you idiot. I promised, didn't I?" he grinned. "Well you can go first. Take your best shot." He continued/

"Here I go boss. Watch and be amazed." He said before shouting out "Sexy no jutsu."

There was a poof of smoke and in Konohamaru's place was an extremely sexy girl with smoke covering her private body parts. She had black hair and red eyes for the ultimate combo.

"Not bad, but I can do better." Naruto said while recovering from his slight nosebleed. "Kage bunshin no Sexy Jutsu." He shouted out and there was a huge puff of smoke.

When it cleared there were 10 girls all similar to Konohamaru's but with different eye color and hair color. They were all almost equally charming in their own unique way causing Konohamaru to faint from all the blood he lost.

"Well, look like you win this time, boss." He said before passing out for good.

"Mada mada dane, konohamaru." Said Naruto before deciding to head to his house to clean it up for the short while that he would be in Konoha.

As he was walking back to his house , he remembered how Sakura looked causing his cheeks to blush a deep shade of strawberry red. He could just get lost in those crystal clear emerald eyes. They reminded him of the refreshing feeling one would get in while traveling through a green forest in the morning with dew on the grass. He remembered her long pink hair which she had grown out again, just the way that he liked it. And that part of her body wasn't totally flat anymore either.

He wondered how many people had asked her out while he was gone but he knew that she probably rejected them all because she was waiting for him to get Sasuke back for her.

"Sasuke." That name reminded him of the reason that he had went with Jiraiya in the first place. To get strong enough to bring him back to the village. It still hurt him to know that when he did bring Sasuke back, he would be pushed out of Sakura's life again. Like he was never there.

Sighing and looking up, he realized that he was back at his apartment now.

He got out his key and put it in the hole knowing he had a lot of dusting on his hands and that he would probably be busy the entire day.

He gasped at the sight before him. His whole house was trashed and there was nothing in its proper place. The walls were written on containing stuff like 'bastard. , 'son of a bitch' and 'Go back where you came from, you damn Kyuubi brat'. Naruto remembered about the kyuubi and suddenly grew very angry.

He then appeared in some kind of sewer with about six inches of water on the ground effectively soaking his sandals. He looked around and immediately came to the conclusion of where he was right now making him smirk a little.

'Where are you, you bastard fox?' he screamed inside his mind. 'Are you happy now? Because of you, everyone in my village hates me and those that don't hate me will after they find out about you. Where are you, you freaking pussy? I'm gonna kill you for the pain you've caused me. ' he sai- ok fine 'thought' as he walked nearer to the cage in front of him.

'Pipe down you ungrateful brat.' Roared the kyuubi getting annoyed at the blonde boy's outburst. But to be honest, he had a look of regret on his face at the sudden turn of events. He had grown fond of the blonde bastard over the years and was actually surprised that he had managed to get so strong at such a young age. But he would never admit that to the boy, knowing that it would cause his ego to blow up like a balloon.

'Don't you know that you would have been dead like 4 years ago if it wasn't for my help? You may be strong now but back then you were all bark and no bite, at least until I gave some of my chakra to you.

'That doesn't change the fact that because of you, I'm the most hated person in the entire village. Most people would be glad to see me dead rather than the akatsuki leader if they had to choose between us.' He screamed getting a slightly sympatheic look from the demon fox.

'I'm sorry'. The kyuubi whispered causing Naruto to disbelieve his ears.

'What was that?' said Naruto looking confused like he had just been stabbed in the back by Jiraiya.

Off in the distance----

Jiraiya sneezed before thinking 'Some sexy chick must be thinking about me.'

Back in his mind---

'I'm sorry kit. I don't like it when other people do that to you but I can't do anything about it. I've grown fond of you over the years. If anything blame that Minato bastard fro trapping me inside you.'

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, The demon that he thought only lived to kill people and cause others pain for his enjoyment was actually apologizing to him and he even said that he didn't like it when others ridiculed him.

Not being able to digest this new information, he sent a glare towards kyuubi trying to see if he was telling the truth.

Kyuubi noticed this and frowned. Why was it so hard for humans to grasp that even a demon had feelings too and that they didn't live only to kill others. 'Don't give me that look Kit, did you honestly believe that demons were only born to kill people?'

'Well no, but I was just surprised.' He said getting a disapproving glance from the nine tailed demon.

'Speaking of that , if you're not that fond of killing people, then why did you attack Konoha 15 years ago?'

'Isn't is obvious kit,' he growled 'Someone summoned me and told me to attack the village. And even demons have to obey their summoners. I had no choice.' He said getting a relieved look on naruto's face.

'Why do you look so relieved' he said annoyed at the sudden change of attitude.

'Well, I feel much safer now that I know the demon inside me isn't all that bad. But who was powerful enough to summon you?'

'Well kit, I couldn't see his face but I'd recognize his chakra anywhere so if we ever come across him I'll let you know. Kyuubi said 'and from now on I'll always be in your head so if you need anything you can just think of it and I'll share my knowledge with you. I can give you some advice on matters which you're not too sure about. You wouldn't believe how much experience 10000 year old demons have.'

'What? So now I have to share my head with you too? ' he said pouting.

'Shut up kit. You'll thank me for my advice someday and by the way, I think that pink haired women is totally into you.'

'What, you meant Sakura???' he said blushing. 'No way, kyuubi, I doubt she even notices anyone who doesn't have a sharingan and black hair'

'What did I tell you about 10000 years of experience kit' he laughed. 'You'll see.'

'Whatever I'm going back now so see you.' Naruto said before returning to his body from his mind.

"Now where am I supposed to go." Naruto wondered aloud thinking of how he might have to spend the night outside. He walked towards the pile of rubble looking fro anything that he might want to keep and that wasn't broken already. Under the 'now' useless crap was a photo frame of three kids and a white haired adult which he quickly picked up and put in his pocket.

"I'll save this picture. At least I can look at Sakura whenever I want." He said before deciding that the rest of the stuff was completely useless.

'Hey kit, I know where we can stay for a while.' Said kyuubi taking Naruto completely by surprise.

'Where?' he managed to stammer.

'How about you ask that old hag of a hokage to stay at her place for a while. She practically thinks of you like a son. Surely she would allow you to sleep at her place for a while as we get our home fixed.'

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Good idea fox. Tsunade oba chan won't mind if we stay with her.'

'Tch, Brat' Kyuubi said before going away from Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto hurried towards the hospital where Tsunade went for the night to check up on the condition of the ninjas. He arrived a little later and walked in the front door. He went straight to the reception. "Do you know where Tsunade is?" he asked the lady sitting there.

"Uh, yeah, she's in room 106 at the moment. Wait outside until she is done, ok." The lady responded although looking a little flustered.

"Thanks." He said and hurried off to wait outside room 106. He slowly started falling asleep and was suddenly awakened by the opening of the door. Out of the door walked the old hag, her assistant, and Sakura chan?

Author's Note:

Well I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I'm really sorry for delaying it but I couldn't type with one hand because it was just too slow. Your reviews are really encouraging guys and I guess I'll go with NaruSaku since everybody wants me too but don't let that dishearten you from voting in the poll because each vote counts and after the current bitch trick that Sakura pulled in the last chapter of the manga I wouldn't be surprised if people would change their opinions of her. I support NaruSaku but if what everyone thinks she's doing is true, I don't know who to support anymore. If only Hinata wasn't so fat…Well see ya.


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Legacy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto.**

**Chapter 4: Foreign Territory**

Previously in Naruto's Legacy:

Naruto hurried towards the hospital where Tsunade went for the night to check up on the condition of the ninjas. He arrived a little later and walked in the front door. He went straight to the reception. "Do you know where Tsunade is?" he asked the lady sitting there.

"Uh, yeah, she's in room 106 at the moment. Wait outside until she is done, ok." The lady responded although looking a little flustered.

"Thanks." He said and hurried off to wait outside room 106. He slowly started falling asleep and was suddenly awakened by the opening of the door. Out of the door walked the old hag, her assistant, and Sakura chan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sakura chan, what are you doing with oba chan?" Naruto questioned getting a glare from the mentioned 'oba chan' and a light push from Sakura that sent him flying 20 feet backward and into the wall.

Tsunade responded with a smile that represented both pride and sadness. She was really glad that Sakura had learned how to use her strength effectively but the dent in the wall meant another call to the carpenter who probably wasn't going to take it so easily. She had lost count of how many times the poor man had been called to fix things.

"That's very nice Sakura try to control your hits so they're not as powerful as they would be when you are facing an enemy ninja. You know as well as I that the old geezer of a carpenter is going to demand extra money to come. And you might want to take Naruto to your house or somewhere because he's not going to wake up anytime soon." Tsunade said massaging her forehead to get ready for the headache that was surely coming. "Let's go Shizune."

"Hai." She said before grabbing her pig ton ton and following in Tsunade's steps. They made their way out of the hospital while Sakura walked over to where Naruto was and picked him up. She had a look of regret plastered over face as she wondered where she would take Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have hit you so hard. But you shouldn't call hokage sama by that name. Would it kill you to show some respect?" she said quietly although knowing that he couldn't hear him.

She decided to look at all the positives and negatives of taking Naruto to her home. The positives being Naruto would be under her watch and care; she would sleep in the same room as Naruto; The only negative was dealing with her parent's reactions on Naruto sleeping in their house. She knew that he had the kyuubi inside but never bothered to ask if her parents hated him too, like the rest of the villagers.

'Okay taking him to my house is definetly too risky' she thought getting a boo in disappointment from inner Sakura. So she picked Naruto up with her superhuman strength and carried him back to his house. She put her hand inside of Naruto's pocket while blushing as she realized what she was doing.

'Yeah you go girl. I never thought you'd be feeling him up so soon. To think that its only his first night back.' Inner Sakura yelped in glee.

'Shut up! I'm only putting my hand there so I can get his key.' She said angrily.

'I wonder whick key you're talking about there, girl. Is it his house key or-'

'Just shut the hell up' she pushed inner Sakura into the inner recesses of her mind while blushing. She was sure she was as red as a watermelon right now after having thought about what her inner self was implying.

She quickly grabbed the key and put it in the hole. She was shocked as the door wasn't even locked. 'That Naruto! Doesn't he realize that anyone could have barged in because he was too lazy to lock the freakin door?'

As the door opened, Sakura gasped at the sight that lay before her. Everything was trashed and thrown around like a tornado had hit the place. The movables seemed like they had been banged across the floor several times just to ensure their permanent downfall. The small dining table and chair for 1 had been broken in half and the wooden legs of the chair lay scattered along the apartment. The bed was also torn to shred and it had collapsed along with everything else in the room.

She wondered who was responsible for this but was quickly given her answer. On the walls were carved words she only wished Naruto didn't pay attention to. Her whole face turned red but this time it was in anger. She wondered how stupid people could be. Couldn't they see that Naruto was their savior and not someone to be constantly abused, discriminated against and treated like trash?

She could no longer contain her fury and dropped Naruto in the process getting an "oomph" and an "owww". She finally came back to her senses to see Naruto waking up and wondering where he was. He remembered about getting punched and stood up.

"Hey Sakura chan, what happened?" he mumbled getting used to his surroundings.

He was surprised as Sakura suddenly came very close to him and embraced him. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry that you have to put up with this." She sobbed. Naruto realized what she was talking about and a look of slight annoyance came on his face.

"It's not your fault, Sakura chan. It never was. So don't cry. You don't look pretty when you cry." He said quietly though enjoying his first hug from the pink haired beauty at the same time.

"But it is my fault Naruto. I used to treat you the very same way a littlw while back. How can you forgive me, how can you forgive them so quickly? All they've done-

"It doesn't matter what they've done Sakura. They've probably lost their loved ones in the fight with the kyuubi and I am its container after all. They're afraid that the kyuubi might get loose and they'll have to face its wrath again, and this time there is no fourth hokage to save them all. So don't cry, because it makes me want to cry too." He whispered calming Sakura down a little.

She pulled away from the embrace- although a bit hesitatingly- and turned to face him. She explained how they had ended up in Naruto's house (Whatever's left of it anyways). Naruto saddened a little at the news inside his mind. He didn't know where Tsunade lived and he was thinking about the hard night that was to come.

"Naruto, Are you alright?" Sakura questioned showing concern in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Come on, I'll walk you home." He responded with a fake smile that he thought could fool Sakura into thinking everything's fine.

"What do you mean walk me home, Naruto? You're going to walk me home alright but you're not coming back. You're going to stay at my house tonight. No ifs, no buts or anything else that you're going to try to get out of this situation.

"But Sakura chan, your parents, I'm sure they know that I have the kyuubi and I don't know if they feel like everyone else does. But if they do they won't be too happy to have the kyuubi container roaming around their house at night and sleeping in the same house as their daughter." He argued trying to make Sakura understand the situation.

"Right now Naruto, I don't care if they feel like that about you or not. You're sleeping in our house tonight whether they like it or not. And if they don't then I'm coming with you to wherever we find a place to sleep tonight. I just don't want you to be alone, not tonight, when you can share your pain with me." She said authoritively before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her house.

'Thank you, Sakura chan. This means more to me than you could ever imagine.'

'Cut the crap kit, you're just happy you're going to see your precious Sakura chan in her nightware.' Kyuubi growled with laughter as he watched Naruto's face turn a shade of tomato red.

'Shut up kyuubi. Is that all you can think about?' He pushed Kyuubi away and concentrated on keeping up with Sakura's pace. It was getting rather chilly out tonight and he was glad that he would be under a roof tonight. He was just hoping that Sakura's parents thought differently than the average adult. He knew that there were only a small fraction of people who didn't actually blame him for the kyuubi incident 15 years ago but a guy could hope right?

"Sakura chan, do you, do you think that your parents will accept me?" he asked hesitatingly wishing she wasn't offended in any way by his blunt question. He was only curious as to if her parents had said anything about him to Sakura or not as that would give a pretty big hint of their reactions.

"Well they've never actually told me to stay away from you. My mom did tell me to choose the people I liked to be my friends no matter what everyone else thinks about them. So I think that there's a chance that they might not be mad at me. But they'll be skeptical about me bringing a boy home."

"That's encouraging to hear. Maybe I really have a chance."

Sakura stopped as she came to her house. She was only 10 feet away from the door and her hands started trembling. She didn't quite know what to expect from her parents. She grabbed Naruto's hand tighter as she gathered her courage to ring the doorbell. When she thought she was finally ready to ring it…

"ding-dong" the idiot next to her had separated his hand from her grip and rang the doorbell without thinking too much about it. 'Damn him' she inwardly cursed. 'At least it took the pressure off her a little.

Her mother opened the door who was right in front of her father.

"Sakura, you know you didn't have to ring the doorbell." Ren Haruno stated. She too, like Sakura, had green eyes and pink hair but her face had a tinge of maturity that Sakura's didn't have. Behind her was her husband (AN: Someone please suggest a name) who had black hair and brown eyes. Their gazes traveled to Naruto and her mother spoke calmly "Well are you two going to stand out there all night or are you going to come in?"

"Yeah thanks, Ms Haruno." He said as they walked in to living room. The room was pretty simple but still had that cozy feeling one gets when they're comfortable. Naruto waas glad that at least they had invited him in without any second thoughts.

"Mom, can I talk to you guys alone?" Sakura enquired knowing that this was the most difficult part.

"Yeah sure, Sakura, let's go to our room." Ren said getting a little confused at the sudden enquiry.

When they arrived and all three Harunos were seated confortably on the bed Sakura finally gathered her nerves and spoke. 'It's now or never'.

"Uhh mom and dad, Can Naruto stay over at our house for a couple of days? I know that he has the kyuubi inside."

Mr. Haruno gasped. "How do you know? Isn't it illegal to tell kids about that?"

"Well, you know my master, the hokage right? She's really like an open book when she's drunk and one particular night she was extremely tipsy and I couldn't help but overhear her."

"Oh, well he can stay as long as you provide a good reason." They both said getting a look of disbelief from their daughter.

"Well, when he got back to his house the whole place had been trashed and bad stuff was written on the walls. His belongings were broken so I offered him to sleep at our house until he could get his apartment looking bearable again. Can he please stay, mom?" she sobbed trying to influence her parents.

"Sakura that is as good a reason as I have ever heard of. Don't worry, he can stay as long as he needs to. Just don't attack him or anything while he's sleeping or anything. ('Awww,' groaned inner Sakura) I know that Naruto is pretty handsome but try to control your desires until you're out of the house." Her mother said chuckling quietly. She had heard of the rumors but had not blamed the boy even once for what was inside of him. It wasn't as if the boy had a choice. Sakura's father was the same way. To him Naruto was another average teenage boy that her daughter was friends with.

"Mom! Why would I attack Naruto? What exactly are you trying to say?" Sakura said angrily.

Her mother looked at her trying to read her face. She could tell that her daughter was starting to develop some feelings for the blond haired boy and she for one was quite happy that Sakura was realizing how much Naruto actually meant to her.

"Well, I'm going now." Sakura said gruffly and walked back to the living room to inform Naruto of the great news.

"So wanna bet how long she takes to realize her feelings for Naruto?" Ren asked her husband.

"Sure, I bet 3 months." Mr. Haruno said with a smile on his face.

"You're on. I bet 1 month. Get ready to lose."

"You wish." He responded closing the door and getting ready to retire for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto had fallen asleep on the couch. "Naruto……Naruto…..Naruto!!!" screamed Sakura getting angry that he wasn't waking up.

"Huh, wah. Oh Sakura chan, sorry I kind of dozed off. So did your parents agree?" he questioned afraid to hear her answer.

"Yeah Naruto. They think of you as an average boy."she replied with a warm smile.

"That's great Sakura chan." He said eyes gleaming with happiness.

She told him to follow her as she led the way to her room, it was just down the hall and they arrived quickly. She opened the door and led Naruto in. She gestured for him to sit on her bed getting a nervous glance from Naruto. " I'm gonna take a shower, ok. So feel free to relax until I get back." She said to him heading towards the bathroom leaving a dazed Naruto.

He sat on her bed still awkward at being in Sakura's room. He noticed that the walls were painted a dark shade of pink and the floor had a nice fuzzy carpet on it. She had a bookshelf and a table for reading and studying and aldo had a lamp near her bed in case she wanted to read in her bed. He took off his jacket and put it down on the futon near her bed where he assumed he would be sleeping for the night.

"Wow, Sakura chan's room is so nice." He murmered to himself. He had already had dinner and thought about telling Sakura that he was going straight to bed tonight.

'Yeah so you don't get any dirty thoughts while you're awake eh' kyuubi roared with laughter.

'Just stay out of my personal life, you damn fox.' Naruto growled back. But even he knew that Sakura chan would look damn pretty straight out of the shower and that he would have to hold his breath in to not display what was going on in his mind.

He quietly contemplated whether he should just go to sleep right now but curiosity

got the better of him. He really wanted to see Sakura and he decided that it was okay as long as no one ever found out about this.

Naruto slipped into the futon and awaited Sakura's arrival telling himself that it was rude to fall asleep in someone else's house before telling them that you were going to hit the hay. 'Yeah, that's it. It would be rude of me to not consider how Sakura chan would feel if she came back and found him snoring away, not that he actually snored mind you!!'

'Yeah keep telling yourself that kit.' he said.

Naruto ignored the kyuubi's comments as a certain lock began to open and a certain door knob started to turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: So how did you like the chapter. Please review. And sorry if the story's progressin really slow or somethink or if the chapters are too short or something. Just PM me and if I get 3 or 4 regarding the same think I'll look at the problem and try to do something about it. Until next time then…


End file.
